<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by alllove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116025">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove'>alllove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizards of Waverly Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the movie, Alex had reoccurring nightmares about her brothers. They all end the same, she can't save them. Little does she know, she's not the only one who's haunted by their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Russo &amp; Justin Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is one of my first fics, so I apologize if it's not that great. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Justin! Max!” Alex called out. Her heart rate was rising. Her breathing got faster and faster. Her visions blurred. She couldn’t focus. Her brothers were disappearing. She had to find a way to fix this mess. <br/>	Alex woke up panting. Hard. She checked the clock in her room. 4:38am. She brushed the hair out of her face. She went down to the kitchen for some water, hoping it would help. To her surprise, she was not alone. <br/>	“Alex?” The voice called. <br/>	“Justin?” She replied. Justin emerged from the shadows. <br/>	“What are you doing down here?”<br/>	“Couldn’t sleep. You?”<br/>	“I’m studying,” he said. <br/>	Alex nodded her head at her brother, coughed “nerd,” and walked up the steps, Justin looked at the glass she left behind, wondering why she couldn’t sleep. He brushed it off and continued to study. <br/>----------------------------------------the next morning--------------------------------------------------------<br/>	Alex walked down the steps, still in her pajamas. <br/>	“Hey honey. I made breakfast,” Theresa said. Alex just gave her a thumbs up and went straight for the couch. She’d woken up twice after her encounter with Justin. Hoping to avoid questions, she didn’t go downstairs. <br/>	This morning, her brothers were no where to be found. Then, she heard footsteps running and rolled her eyes. There they were. “Hey Alex, check is out, I gave Max real cheese for hair,” Justin called. It was unlike him to do something so petty and irresponsible, which is exactly what she thought, until she saw his hair. It was a sea of spaghetti. Alex grabbed her wand and fixed both her brothers’ hair. Since when did she clean up the mess?<br/>	“Thanks Alex. Hey, since when do you clean up anything?” Justin taunted. Alex looked at him for a minute. “What? No comeback?” He joked again. She walked out of the room, saying nothing. <br/>	“Son, you know you have to be careful about what you say around her. She’s Alex. Her feelings get hurt,” Jerry said. Theresa and Max just laughed with Jerry joining in. Justin however, chuckled and then followed her.<br/>	Alex looked at the skyline from the terrace. Broad daylight, nothing special, the sewer smell reaching the roof, and yet New York was beautiful. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands. Steady, for the most part. She turned to walk back inside, but instead; she was stopped. <br/>	Justin looked at his sister, a little concern, and a little skepticism in his eyes. <br/>	“It’s nothing,” Alex said, Justin’s eyes turning to pure concern. <br/>	“Somehow I doubt that” he replied. <br/>	“I’m fine, Justin just leave me alone,” she said trying to stop herself from crying. <br/>	“Alex…” he started. But she ran off. Alex hated when her brothers saw her like that. Weak. Vulnerable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>